


You Are A Dragon

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deleted Scenes, Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Prison, Prison Sex, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Table Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定在第二季开始之前，Will还在监狱里。<i>由于Hannibal是官方医生，他被赋予进入监狱的高级权限。Lecter医生显然利用了他善于操纵人的乐趣，时常出人意料地拜访Will来一次“检查”。他所能做的只有接受Hannibal；面对他，他毫无还手之力，就像他知道Hannibal掌控了所有的权力。</i> 本文含有直白的、有虐待内容的、半推半就的性描写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are A Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240159) by [deerstalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker). 



> Kind of complicated. The user who asked for and got translation permission in the comment section of the original work is a friend of my friend. Since she didn't finished the translation, I did at my friend's request.

Lecter医生的手滑上Will的胸口时，后者的眼泪顺着脸庞滑落。他让Will想起蛇，沿着他的肉体蜿蜒爬行。这种感觉淹没了他；Hannibal的手指非常温柔地进入他的身体，好像他正在享受这种触感。现在是午夜；关押Will的大楼里没有其他人了。由于Hannibal是官方医生，他被赋予进入监狱的高级权限。Lecter医生显然利用了他善于操纵人的乐趣，时常出人意料地拜访Will来一次“检查”。他所能做的只有接受Hannibal；面对他，他毫无还手之力，就像他知道Hannibal掌控了所有的权力。

“尽管我之前做了大量切萨皮克开膛手的研究，我从未意识到你的偏好是男人。”

Will说这句话时声音在颤抖，尽管Lecter医生的身体压在他身上，他仍试图移动身体。他的双手被手铐铐在他正躺着的桌子上；他们在一间拷问室里。他想要尖叫，把Hannibal推开，然而他知道这是毫无用处的，如果惹怒Lecter医生谁也不知道他会做出什么来。那个男人只是对他微笑，吻了Will的脖子，就在他的耳朵后面。一根手指进入了Will的身体更深处。他收紧肌肉。

“哦，别这样，我保证你会享受的。”Hannibal贴着Will的脖子呻吟。

“我保证我不会让自己享受。”他不适地吼到。

“走着瞧。”

Hannibal又伸进一根手指，Will吃惊地叫喊，他的眼神开始涣散。

“啊！”

“你看，在你还能享受的时候尽情享受，这样你会好过一点。”

Hannibal自己还穿着衣服，然而Will的上衣被扔在地上，裤子也是。他还穿着内裤，但是Hannibal把它拉了下来，待会才让Will完全赤裸。Will知道他现在是Hannibal的玩具，也许这条蛇甚至并不想和他发生性关系，只是在玩弄他。

“你知道——”Will轻声说，“在监狱里我们不完全能保持干净，你不知道你会在那发现什么。”

听到这句话Hannibal只是轻笑几声。

“我一直在追踪你的进食习惯，Will。”

“当然你会这么做。”

他短暂地看向Hannibal的眼睛，发现其中闪动着愉悦。

“你能快点做完吗？”Will尖叫。他的后穴开始疼痛，一想到这还将持续很长时间他就感到无法忍受，或者他可能会发疯。他的感受混合了痛苦和欲望，愉悦和尴尬，激动和憎恨。

“如果你想好好完成一件事就永远不要着急，Will。”

Will被激怒了，Hannibal优雅地舔了他的胸口。

“而且我会好好地上你。”

Will能够感到他的耳朵发烫，他的身体热切地期待着。Lecter医生一路向上吻到他的嘴唇，强行侵入他的嘴巴。他的气息温热，短暂的一瞬间甚至让人感到安心。他们持续亲吻，因为Will别无选择。与此同时，Hannibal脱掉了他的内裤抓住他的分身。

他因为这突如其来的刺激而尖叫，声音却被Hannibal全数吞下，他想要他停下来，想要一切停止，但是他知道他无力完成。他的手腕抽痛，如果他继续挣扎，只会更加疼痛。Lecter医生显得很开心。

他发出呻吟。

“Will，你真美。”

“滚。”Will在亲吻间怒吼。

Hannibal笑了。

他在Lecter医生的手里变硬；他无法控制这刺激产生的生理反应。Lecter医生轻柔地摩擦尖端时他愉悦地呻吟。Will很长时间没有发泄过了，任何刺激都足以让他陷入激情的漩涡之中。Hannibal加快速度，他大声地呻吟起来。Hannibal另一只手的手指同时也在他身后一进一出。这种感觉太美妙了，他无法自制地沉迷其中。

 “看吧，我告诉过你尽情享受会好过一点。”

“你……你个混蛋！”

Will突然记起Hannibal的身份，开始流下眼泪。

“你杀了他们，你杀了他们所有人！”

“是的，Will，而且有一天，我希望杀掉你。”

也许这是刺激的时刻，但是Hannibal的声音回荡在Will的脑海中，他以为他可能要高潮了。但是控制权完全在Lecter医生手里，他意识到他太快了，于是放慢速度，使得Will痛苦难耐。

他抽出手指，舔了一遍以增加润滑，然后又轻柔地伸了进去。

“请你停下来。”他大喊，不知道他是想让这一切完全停止，还是想让Hannibal不要再挑逗他，他现在矛盾而混乱。

“前戏马上就结束了。”

Will感到背上一阵寒意，这意味着Hannibal有更进一步的打算。他听到他拉开裤子拉链，解开皮带。Hannibal从Will身体里抽出手指，同时停止刺激，慢慢走到桌子的一端居高临下地站在他身边。Will转过头以便看清他。然而他被眼前的景象惊呆了。

Lecter医生从裤子里掏出分身，把裤子脱到膝盖附近。他的分身已经勃起。

Will之前从未和男人在一起过，只知道怎么接受口交，不知道怎么给别人口交。但是他没有选择，Hannibal毫无预警地迅速让他吞下自己的分身，无视桌上男人愤怒的喊叫。

“如果我打算上你，我们需要点润滑，还是你喜欢直接上？”

Hannibal抓住Will的头发来回移动，吞吐他的分身。这一点都不享受，简直太痛苦了。

Hannibal的分身在Will的嘴里抽动时，Will不停尖叫。Hannibal发出呻吟，但是这似乎不是这个夜晚最重要的部分，也许他这么做只是出于必要性，因为Will下定决心保持静止，很难把他的头拉过来。

Hannibal击打了他的头，就在眼睛上方，Will瘫软下来。

“你会合作的，不是吗，Will？我知道你享受我们玩的游戏。”

他终于从Will的嘴里抽了出去，Will朝地上吐口水，他的胸膛剧烈起伏试图获取更多空气。在被迫施加新一轮的痛苦之前他有片刻的休息。

Hannibal很快走回到桌子尾部，居高临下地站着。他抬起Will的双腿，完全暴露出后穴。

“请你，哦上帝，请不要……”

“上帝现在帮不了你Will，我在这。”

“请——”

“我保证你会喜欢这个的。”

Hannibal低下头，吞下Will让他再次兴奋起来。他无法控制地在Hannibal嘴里变硬了，愉悦地弓起身体。

Lecter医生自己的分身正滴下液体。他站直身体，把Will推回之前的位置。他缓慢地把分身头部推进Will的后穴里。Will咕哝着，大声尖叫着。

Hannibal非常轻微地前后摇动身体，每一次都把自己推进Will身体的更深处。这并不疼，这才是让Will最痛苦的地方。他想要憎恨这一切，他想要尖叫，推开Hannibal，他想要憎恨Hannibal。但是他做不到，因为这并不疼痛，没有撕裂他的身体，也没有不适。事实是这感觉很好。

 “我喜欢这种感觉”他想。

不可思议。

Lecter医生逐渐加快速度，把Will的双腿高举过头。比持久力他肯定赢。

在他猛烈抽插的同时，他的一只手滑到下方摩擦Will。

他毫无羞耻地呻吟，他不知道Lecter医生是否也在呻吟，因为桌子发出巨大的碰撞声，但是他能在他的动作里感到他的激情。他无法忍耐更长时间。

“哦天啊！妈——”

Will高潮了，全射在自己身上。Hannibal似乎非常开心。他笑了，然后抽出分身，同样也高潮了，射在Will的胸口，有些甚至射到他的脸上。

Lecter医生亲吻他的脸，品尝射到他脸上自己的精液。Hannibal柔软而体贴的双唇的触感让Will颤抖。它们因欲望而肿胀，他的眼睛闪烁着权力的光芒。

巨大的羞耻感淹没了Will，让他的双眼充满泪水。他颤抖了，突然间感到寒冷潮湿，脆弱地躺在桌上。

Hannibal退后，凝视着Will。

“我会留你安静一会，你可以回想我们今晚的时间。”

Lecter医生离开去清理身体，留下Will躺在桌上哭泣。

“你把我变成了什么？你是个恶魔。”

Fin


End file.
